The Heart Attack
by KurtCoBlainer1
Summary: It's a klaine story. Kurt had I heart attack and he is in Lima right now. Blaine finds out and goes to talk to him.


THE HEART ATTACK

_It's my first time writing a fanfiction, I hope you guys'll like it! *fingers crossed*_  
_Sorry in advance if I have any miswriting though, sometimes I just suck :D_

Kurt and Blaine have been broken up for months now. Kurt was under too much pressure in New York due to his internship at , his classes at NYADA and dealing with Rachel, Santana and most of all Adam. His heart just couldn't handle all of it anymore. Kurt Hummel had a heart attack. He is now staying with Carole, she won't let him go back to New York and neither will his doctor. Kurt didn't want anyone to know about this, he didn't want anyone to worry about him. He was just fine. Carole understood that, but she couldn't help herself, she had to tell Blaine.

Blaine knew something was wrong when Carole called him. She told him about Kurt's situation and told him he was okay now. Blaine felt like he was goig to have a heart attack himself. The pain took over his body. The idea of Kurt being dead just killed him.

Blaine rushed to his car with tears in his eyes. He got some red and yellow roses for Kurt. Just like he got him when he came to McKinley last year. He decided to surprise Kurt. With a song maybe? He didn't know what to sing. All he knew was that he loved Kurt more than anything in the whole world and he wanted him back so bad. He was missing him so much and after something serious like this he didn't wanted to waste even a second. He decided to text Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt. I want to ask you something" He typed slowly and pressed the send button unsure about himself.

Kurt was just laying on his bed and not giving any kind of attention to the Bobby Brown movie which was playing on his TV. He was thinking about Blaine with a sad smile on his face, he was thinking about how they used to do Bobby Brown movie marathons. Then his phone buzzed. He didn't wanted to look, he knew it was Rachel. She was texting him to check if he is okay like every single ten minutes! But checked his phone anyways because she would try and call him all day long otherwise.

He paused the movie like he was even watching and unlocked his phone. It wasn't from Rachel. It was from Blaine. He got this strange feeling in his stomach. He hasn't talked with Blaine since the wedding. He thought something was wrong.

"Yeah, of course." Kurt texted back.

Blaine almost hit another car when he got Kurt's text. He was surprised Kurt even replied, he thought he'd be sleeping or something. He pulled over and read it.

"How are you? Is there anything you'd like to tell me?-Blaine"

"I'm good, thanks. No, why?" It was weird. Why would Blaine randomly text him something like that. He must know. But how?

"Why you are lying to me, Kurt?" Many more questions popped into Blaine's head. Why he didn't tell him about the heart attack? Doesn't he trust him anymore? Did Blaine break his trust that bad? What is gonna happen when he arrives at Kurt's house? What he is gonna say? More importantly what is Kurt gonna say? How will he react? He was really heart broken. He thought Kurt would tell him about what happened. He felt like he was gonna be sick.

Kurt nodded. He didn't expected this at all... Okay maybe just a little. But still. He didn't know what to say. What he could possibly say? Something like:'yes ex boy friend I lied. I had a heart attack and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to be sad for me because even though it still hurts that you cheated on me I still have feelings for you. But I'm okay though.' No. Freaking. Way.

"Okay, obviously you know about what happened. It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine. That's why I didn't want anyone to worry about me. What did you want me to do? Call you and freak you out?-Kurt"

"I freaked out either way. Anyways what are you doing right now?-Blaine"

Blaine arrived and and he is sneaking into that back yard of the house.

"Just laying down and watching Bobby Brown movies-Kurt"

Kurt was really glad that Blaine changed the subject. Last thing he wanted to do was fighting with Blaine.

"I think you should start to get up from your bed...-Blaine"

Kurt was confused. As soon as he started to type a reply he heard music coming from the back yard.

Kurt looked at the window and saw Blaine. Blaine was singing "Hopelessly Devoted To You" Kurt just couldn't believe he was there. It felt different and crazy. Good crazy. He could feel tears in his eyes.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt in that window he got this feeling when Kurt sang "Blackbird" in Dalton. He kept singing with more emotion. He tried not to cry but it was impossible with all the emotions he was feeling in that moment. He thought about what he should say to Kurt on his way but when he saw Kurt he knew what he need to say. He needed to say what he was feeling at this very moment. Kurt had to know.

They fall in love with each other while they're singing. Suddenly all duets and solos to each other seemed more meaningful. Singing to Kurt was a brilliant idea.

Kurt rushed to the yard took a deep breath and opened the door while Blaine was still singing. It started to rain.

As Blaine singed they both had flashback of theirs relationship. The moment they've met on that stairs, COURAGE, *prejudice is just ignorance*, red and yellow roses, how Blaine transferred schools just to be with Kurt, *You know my coffee order?*, *You move me, Kurt*, *I'm never saying goodbye to you*, *Because of the layers*, *I'm proud of you*, *it's not silly*, Teenage Dream, Blackbird, Baby It's Cold Outside, Animal, Candles, Perfect, It's Not Right But I's Okay, I Have Nothing, Let It Snow, White Christmas, Just Can't Get Enough, Come what May and many more...

Blaine finished the song and they just stood there looked at each others eyes. Pure silence. Blaine had so many things to say, he was just waiting for Kurt to say something, anything…

Kurt decided to break the silence "Blaine I-"

Blaine interrupt. "Hear me out for a few seconds then you can say what ever you want, just please?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath he tried to stop crying but he couldn't so he decided to just start talking. "Uhm... It's not really easy. Kurt, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did. I know I've said that like billion times and you don't wanna hear it anymore and I know it's not changing anything. I believe that hings happen for a reason. The best moments shouldn't be wasted because you can't have them back, I did waste it and I feel regret in every breath I take because the result was losing you. Do you know what it's like to hear something that kills you inside but you have to act like you are okay with it because there is nothing you can do about it? That's how I feel about you and Adam." His voice broke when he said Adam. "Every time I tell myself that you are happy with Adam and I must accept it and give up on you there's always something inside telling me to never do that. Yes, I hated the fact that you were in New York with Adam and I was in Ohio without you and still loving you but if I had a chance to go back in time I'd tell you to go to New York again even though this means you meeting Adam and dating him. Because you weren't happy here I could see it every time I looked into your eyes. I'd make you go to New York again. This is how much I love you. " Blaine stopped for a while to gather himself up. "I cheated on the one person I love more than anything in this world and it's killing me everyday. I miss you like hell everyday and you can't imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because I don't even know if you miss me back or even think of me for a few seconds... Maybe I'll be fine, just not today."

"You have no idea how much my life has changed since the day I met you. Even the stupidest things made sense with you. After listening to you sing Blackbird suddenly I could understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. Suddenly all songs were about you, all of them made much more sense. I know we are too young and you may think it's too early and impossible to say this... but I know you are the one for me. I never wanna say goodbye to you. I'm not ready to say goodbye or give up on you I just love you so much. I want to just try to make the best day with our love and the next day and the next day and the next one. Like the song says *_I will love you until my dying day_* you were right, it is was just like when Harry Met Sally it's too bad it ended because of me... All I can say is I love you and-

"Please stop..." Kurt said

Kurt stopped him with a kiss. He just wanted him to stop. He wanted everything to stop.

They felt loved as they kiss. That was it, they were back together more strong, more passionate and with more love. All they needed was a little bit of courage...

They wanted this moment to last forever...


End file.
